


Sing me to Sleep-UshiTen OneShot

by shinysilversunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Help, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SeMiSeMi, Singing, bbys being cuties uwu, hfgbfhtfd, suicidal tendou, ushiten, what am i doing pls help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysilversunshine/pseuds/shinysilversunshine
Summary: Tendou sat alone in the locker room of Shiratorizawa Academy. He sighed, and stared down at his wrist, with a knife in hand. He ran the knife across his wrist, adding to the scars already on it. At that exact moment, Semi walked in the room and saw Tendou. His eyes widened, and he called out, “Tendou! What are you doing?”.Tendou’s voice shook as he stammered out, “N-Nothing, SemiSemi.”.  Semi bolted out of the room and found Ushijima in the gym.He called out, “Ushijima! Come with me, please!”. Ushijima didn’t have a chance to say anything before Semi dragged him to the locker room to see Tendou with a knife and scars on his wrist. Ushijima’s eyes widened.He walked up to Tendou and whispered, “Satori?”
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 245





	Sing me to Sleep-UshiTen OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hi  
> no one will read this but whatever  
> i was bored  
> and i wrote this  
> help me what is life ahdhfgdbgbs  
> Anyway like just enjoy this

Tendou sat alone in the locker room of Shiratorizawa Academy. He sighed, and stared down at his wrist, with a knife in hand. He ran the knife across his wrist, adding to the scars already on it. At that exact moment, Semi walked in the room and saw Tendou. His eyes widened, and he called out, “Tendou! What are you doing?”. 

Tendou’s voice shook as he stammered out, “N-Nothing, SemiSemi.”. Semi bolted out of the room and found Ushijima in the gym. 

He called out, “Ushijima! Come with me, please!”. Ushijima didn’t have a chance to say anything before Semi dragged him to the locker room to see Tendou with a knife and scars on his wrist. Ushijima’s eyes widened.

He walked up to Tendou and whispered, “Satori?”. Tendou’s eyes widened and his heart shattered. There was only one person who called him that; Wakatoshi Ushijima, his boyfriend. Tendou bolted out of the room and went straight to his dorm. He curled up on his bed and tears formed in his eyes. He just needed to hide, he needed to be alone.

However, Ushijima was his roommate, so Tendou didn’t get to be alone for long. Ushijima walked in and Tendou stammered out, “W-Wakkun…”. But Ushijima just sat down next to him on the bed. With no words, Ushijima wrapped his arms around Tendou. Tears brimmed in Tendou’s eyes, but he did not allow them to fall. 

“Satori...Why?”. Ushijima’s soft, deep voice made its way through Tendou’s ears, to his heart then his soul, and he let it all out. The tears began to fall from his eyes as he tried to think of a way to explain. 

Tendou whispered, “It’s just hard....”. 

Ushijima nodded, and whispered back, “Tell me about it.”. Tendou gulped, and he shivered. Ushijima’s voice always gave him chills.

Tendou said, “Well, I used to get bullied a lot when I was young. No one liked me, they called me a freak, and no one wanted to be my friend. I was lonely, I was miserable. When I came to Shiratorizawa, you were my first friend, and for the first time in years, I felt less lonely.”. Tendou paused and took a deep breath. “But those years made me feel very insecure about myself, and I became depressed. Hurting myself was my distraction, and I just-”. Tendou was already crying, but by now he was sobbing. Tendou buried his face in Ushijima’s shoulder and cried. Ushijima stroked his hair gently.

Ushijima asked him, “Satori, may I see your arm?”. Tendou sighed and nodded. He rolled up his sleeve and showed Ushijima his wrist.

“I’m so sorry, Wakkun…” Ushijima’s eyes widened at the sight of his wrist. There were approximately 24 scars on his wrist, red and raw. 

“H-How did you hide this, Satori?”

“Makeup…”. Ushijima nodded.

“I’ll always be here for you, Satori. I just hope you know that.”. Tendou nodded and curled himself into a ball. Ushijima stroked his hair and began quietly singing Tendou’s favorite anime opening into his ear. His beautiful deep voice was enough to make Tendou cry. The tears spilled from his eyes as sobs racked his body. However, Tendou felt safe in Ushijima’s tight embrace, he felt like he was enough for the first time in years. Ushijima finished singing and placed a small kiss on Tendou’s hair. Tendou turned around and gave Ushijima a small but genuine smile.

“I love you, Wakkun.”

“I love you too, Satori. Please talk to me when you feel bad. I want to help you.”. Another small smile crept onto Tendou’s lips.

“I will, Wakkun. I promise.”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it even though no one will read this<3


End file.
